Love Between Two Enemies
by emoboy122
Summary: My first fan-fic is finally done! Please tell me anything that's wrong with it so I can do better next time. Enjoy!


It was a late and stormy night, typical for the young white haired male, as he walked down the street to get to the liquor store. The young male's name is Jack, though most know him as Raiden. After his last mission he tired of being a military dog. He now wears dark clothing, mostly black, with a lip piercing on the left side, a piercing on his right eyebrow, and a tongue piercing. On the last turn to the liquor store, he notices a peculiar man he recognizes. The man turned to Jack, and in a low, smooth, and lustful tone "It's a pleasure to see you again, Raiden." To Jack's surprise it was Vamp, his enemy he last saw sink into the water, and thought he had died. Jack got into a position ready to throw fists at the immortal man in front of him. Vamp simply raised his hand saying With a tone of embarrassment "Please, I am above fighting now." Jack looked at him confused, then stated "Why are you here Vamp?!" Vamp simply smiled and said in a sort of odd happy tone "I'm no longer fighting anymore, and please do not call me Vamp, call me Augustus, my real name." Jack simply started to relax and stare down this man who almost killed him countless times before. Jack simply started to walk past Augustus who then grabbed his arm then said quietly "Is it alright if I stay with you. I have nowhere else to go honestly" Jack reluctantly said "Fine, but no killing anyone under my roof!" Augustus smiled "Your wish is my command. At this, jack walked into the liquor store and bought some usual red wine, then started home with Augustus beside him. Half way home Augustus said silently hoping Jack would not hear "Such a beautiful young man..." Jack looked over at him "What was that?" Augustus looking forward said "Nothing." When they get to the house, Jack unlocked the front door and walked in turning on the light, soon after Augustus walks in after him closing the door behind him, then taking a seat on the couch. Jack looked at him scowling to himself thinking to himself "_Why am I trusting him in my own home?!_" Augustus simply looked over at him and said "Will you share that wine with me?"

Jack simply growled softly and said sullenly "I suppose I can" Augustus simply smirked at the idea of drinking red wine with Jack. Augustus asked with curiosity "What is your name?" Jack cringed, but sighed and said quietly "My name is Jack" Augustus let out a small chuckle "That's the name of my old enemy eh?" Jack nodded opening the wine setting down two glasses for him and Augustus. Jack pours both him and his old nemesis a glass, when he hands him to glass Jack looks at the face of Augustus, and says out loud "You're so...Beautiful" Augustus simply let out a small laugh. When he finished the laugh Augustus says "You think so?" Jack nodded slowly, then Augustus takes a sip of his wine looking at Jack, Augustus' eyes filled with an ember of love "I think you are too, Raiden..."

At this Jack gave a small smile to man, then sips at his wine. Before either of them knew it they were laughing sitting close to each other the bottle of wine have empty. "You got away with doing that?" asked Jack. "Yes, and they will never know it was me either!" At this they both laughed hysterically. Augustus then asked Jack softly "Do you like surprises, Jack?" Jack Nodded "Yes, I love surprises." Augustus smiled and said "Close your eyes then." Jack closed eyes anticipation blooming inside of him. Before he knows it he feels warm lip against his. Jack simply blushed and started to return the kiss. This feeling Jack had was extraordinary. Another mans lips against his was simply amazing to him. Augustus pulled him closer and rubbed his back gently. Jack felt warm and safe. Augustus felt love and happiness. As their lips parted they opened their eyes and stared at one another. Jack whispers softly "I love you, Vamp" Augustus simply smirked and said "I love you too, Raiden."

An hour passed by after that, the bottle empty now, Jack and Augustus laying in Jack's bed holding each other, kissing, both shirtless. Jack lets out soft moans while they kiss. The sound on rain hitting the window becoming suddenly hard as they continue to kiss. Their lips were forming to each others, then Augustus feels something different in his mouth, it was Jack's tongue. Augustus starts to suck on Jack's tongue as their saliva mix. They lay there and kiss for a bit. Finally Jack breaks the kiss, then yawns, his eyes half open. Augustus smiles saying quietly "Sleep Hun, I'll be here in the morning waiting for you." Jack simply nodded sluggishly, then lays his head down on the pillow quickly falling asleep. Augustus held him thinking to himself "_I finally find my true love. I love you Jack..."_ Augustus falls asleep shortly after as they both dream and hold each other.


End file.
